Hopelessly Devoted To Her
by KairiMisty
Summary: He was hopelessly in love with her, she was completely oblivious. They were the best of friends who were destined to be something more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

This story is a Sora and Kairi, I promise.

* * *

><p>'How could you? You – you... asshole!'<p>

'Kairi you know it isn't polite for a lady to swear.'

'How the hell can you be so calm about this?' The nineteen year old redhead screamed.

'Because we've been arguing for over two hours, come on Kai, I've said sorry a million times.'

'Ha, it's gonna take a lot more than sorry to make this up, you slept with another woman!'

Tears continued to pour down the princess' face, staining her porcelain cheeks, she felt betrayed, hurt, and worthless. She ran a hand through her locks and gripped her fringe seeming as though she wanted to shred it out. The tall blue eyed male stood up and attentively walked in front of the weeping girl.

He closed his hand on her wrist in an attempt to pull her hand away from ripping her hair out, his tanned skin contrasted with the creamy milk coloured of her own. He bent down quite a bit to look into her eyes and held her face in his right hand.

'Kai, I was drunk it was a mistake. The worst mistake of my life and I will regret it forever but please you have to forgive me. I am so, so sorry.' His tears began to start up again, he had already been crying way before Kairi had started, he knew his mistake and he knew he was close to losing his girl.

'Just – just don't touch me, don't even come near me.' She hiccupped pulling away from his hand. 'I have to get out of here, I have to go, I need to go.'

She began rambling as she grabbed her pink hoody and slipped on her purple boots. Seizing her keys and phone she put her tiny hand on the doorknob about to turn it when his bigger hand clamped down atop of hers.

'Let me go!' She screamed in his face.

'Darling please, I'm so sorry. Kairi I love you don't do this.' The twenty-one year old boy pleaded.

The two of them had started dating when Kairi was sixteen and he was eighteen, they were in the same group of friends and were all very close to one another. When Kairi turned eighteen they decided to purchase a small cottage on the island, it was practically next door to their family and friends but it was still a place they could call their own.

It had a clear view of the sea and the Island they used to play on when they were kids.

He took his hand off of the doorknob and her smooth hand not wanting to face anymore of her wrath, she may be tiny but her anger could rival a tornado.

She opened the door and slipped out into the night sky, it had a slight breeze coming from the ocean and she shivered involuntary she turned back around with glistening violet eyes.

'We're through; goodbye Tidus.' She whispered and took off running up the path of their front garden.

The blond sank to his knees and cried into his hands. He was in love with her and now she had gone.

What had he done?

* * *

><p>I hope that wasn't too terrible? But yeah, I promise this will be a SoKai, just bare with me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters.

* * *

><p>A twenty year old male with coffee coloured spiky hair and azure eyes that glowed within the streak of moonlight, reaching over his face from the crack in the curtains, was lying down in his bed staring up at the ceiling with the thin covers lying just above his hips showing his bare torso. He never felt comfortable sleeping in a shirt however tonight he still had his joggers on.<p>

The young man lived in a small bungalow which again was practically next door to all his family and friends but he wanted a place to call his own.

He let out a huge sigh and placed his arms around his head locking his fingers together, he turned to look at the digital clock on his bedside table and let out a groan at the time; 2:41am. This occurred every night he would give in to insomnia and daydream of his stunning redheaded best friend, Kairi.

Sora knew the exact moment he started to fall in love with her. When she had first come to the island he was six years old and she was five and their best friend Riku was seven. Both boys had a strange infatuation with the ruby haired beauty and even though Sora was a whole lot more immature than the other boy he knew exactly what love was all about. Eventually Riku found interest in another girl and then another and another...

Sora however continued to crush on her and it develop to the point he knew it wasn't a crush anymore. He was devoted to her, he would cater to her every whim and he knew she would return any favours. They were the best of friends but Sora wished for something more.

When he was fifteen he knew he was in love and when Axel had taken away his beloved he knew he would give up his life if he had too, just to get her home safe. He begged even getting on his knees to Saïx to see her and when he replied no, he had to use all the self control he had in him to stop himself from killing the bastard.

Still when he came home and he saw them beautiful eyes and her perfect body again he knew he had to confess to her soon as the ache in his heart was getting too much to tolerate.

He remembered it was her sixteen birthday party on the beach, everyone was there; Roxas, Naminé, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, etc. Then there was Tidus. Sora remembered the blond haired Blitz ball heart throb walk up to Kairi and lead her somewhere. Of course when they came back they were holding hands and Tidus leant down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Sora knew his heart shattered right then and there, he felt numb. That could've been him, if he had just pulled out the stops and confessed sooner that could have been him holding his love of ten years hand and giving her gentle butterfly kisses on her breathtaking face.

Although it might not have been, she might not have returned his love, she probably just saw him as one of her two silly best friends who she played around with and felt comfortable to be herself around. Maybe she had had a crush on Tidus since he had had a crush on her.

Sora couldn't breathe, he felt a hot prickly liquid sting his eyes and he saw Riku and Roxas come up to him, identical looks of concern and worry plastered on their faces.

Riku turned to follow Sora's eye line and felt devastated for his best friend. He knew exactly how much the brunette idolized the girl and the adoration that was in his heart. Before the silver haired teen could speak up though Sora took off ignoring the stares and the shouts of his name. Ignoring Kairi's pleads to tell her where he was going. He ran finally collapsing onto the sand far up the beach and cried until his Mum found him the morning after.

Sora was snapped out of his emotional heartbreaking reverie that he seemed to torture himself with all the time as if it haunted his thoughts by a loud continuous banging at the door.

'What the...?' He spoke out loud, grumbling while throwing on a wife beater tank over his naked chest to look half decent for when he beat up the offender that would not shut up hammering on the door. 'Alright, alright I'm coming!'

He grabbed the keys off of the hall table and unlocked the door about to yell into the face of whoever was on the other side. He ran a hand through his chestnut locks and swung the door open but before he could choke out a single word a red blur flung itself into his chest and wrapped their arms around his waist clinging on for dear life.

It only took Sora a single second to realise the 'offender' was Kairi her sweet natural scent of strawberries enticing and her soft velvet hair tickled his neck and the top of his chest from the low cut V-neck.

The small frame of the girl shook violently as her sobs began increasing and her grip tightened on his tank. He pulled her closer with his left arm clutching lower back and using his right hand he gently closed the door and quickly turned the key in the lock, retracting the key and throwing it back on the table beside them he wound his right arm around her with his right hand playing with the delicate strand of hair at the nape of her neck.

Sora decided it would best to not ask questions with the state she was in and just held her close whispering words of comfort in an effort to console the seemingly distraught girl. They continued in that position for about seven minutes until Kairi's wails had stopped.

The male peered down at her and crouched down in an effort to look eye level with her but she shook her head rejecting his attempt and turned away. So he positioned his left forearm to rest at the back of her thighs just below her rear and proceeded to lifting her up so her pelvis pressed against his navel and bringing his right hand to strongly lock on her jaw in order to look at him.

She still wasn't much taller than him, her eye level was just a couple of centimetres above his but it was better than him having to crouch down and this way if he had his grip on her he knew she couldn't get away.

Examining her face he noticed her blotchy red cheeks, dried out lips and her normal full of life eyes were blood shot and puffy barely keeping open with the sleep that was overcoming her senses. He reached up slightly to give her a tender chaste peck on her dehydrated lips.

Their friendship was special and everyone knew. They often shared small pecks, not classed as cheating just a way to inform the other that they were there for them. Sora remembered when Tidus wasn't happy about it at all but Kairi had assured him that that was what they had always done and she wasn't going to change cuddling and giving a quick kiss to her _best friend_ every now again for anyone even if he didn't like it. Take it or leave it.

Yes, _best friend_ that often twisted the knife that was already cavernous in Sora's heart when he heard it. As much as he was proud to own the title in the beautiful girl's heart, _his heart_ yearned for so much more. He wanted to be Tidus' title.

'We – we broke u – up.' The girl in his arms whimpered.

Or maybe he didn't want to be Tidus' title...

'He – he...' Kairi began again but hiccupped and burst into a fresh new set of tears burying her head in Sora's shoulder.

With his now vacant right hand he pulled her legs around him so it was easier for him to walk to the sofa and kneeled down settling her there, he pulled a blanket that was by the side of the coffee table in front of them and placed it over her knees. Stroking her hair quickly he stood up and paced into the kitchen to make her, her favourite drink. He always made sure to keep a batch of hot chocolate and marshmallows in store for her almost every day visit.

Waiting for the kettle to boil he glanced back into the living room and saw her sobbing into her hands. She came over every time she and Tidus had had a fight but she never seemed to cry, she tried to hide behind this strong facade which Sora seemed to be the only one to see through but she never cried. Although they had never broken up before, he kicked himself at the 1% of happiness he was feeling. How could he be happy when his love's heart was breaking?

He shook the thought out of his head and began assuming all of the events that could have happened between the two. He knew he wouldn't get an answer right the minute though; the poor girl had to calm down first.

Once the drinks were done he took them into the next room, she had seemed to have stopped crying again, every now and again hiccupping and sniffling. That was when Sora realised he wasn't going to be getting an answer tonight because with the pained look displayed on her face he knew every time she would attempt to talk about it the broke young woman would crack.

Instead he placed the burning drink under her nose and she gratefully took it, the right corner of her mouth turning up slightly before dropping again. At least it was half a smile for half a second right?

'Be careful sweetheart, it's really hot.' Sora warned tucking some of her hair behind her ear and sitting beside her. She was curled up with her knees to her chest and her back resting against the big cushions of the sofa; the pale blue blanket draped across her knees. She looked so delicate so much smaller than usually.

Everyone used to tease her about her height she was so petite, not that Sora minded he loved that about her, he enjoyed the fact that he was stronger, taller, that he could protect her and that when he held her she fit perfectly into his arms like a puzzle piece and he was the outer shell shielding her from any harm that could come her way.

Sora noticed her eyes beginning to droop and pulled her to him taking the drink out of her hand he leaned forward and placed it slowly on the coffee table careful not to spill any of the boiling fluid on her and she rested her head in his lap her eyes fully closing as he soothed her to sleep by plaiting her hair over and over again.

In the morning he was going to find out exactly what was going on and teach Tidus a lesson if needs be.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters.

There is a little bit of strong language in this chapter and perhaps later on in the story some other themes, so rating may change.

* * *

><p>Just as the brunette was close to succumb a slumber; his large callous hands entwined in Kairi's hair a banging at the door sounded. He opened his cobalt eyes with a start and cursed. 'Not again.'<p>

'Sora, I know you're in there open the door!' A very angry shout came from behind the locked front entrance. He knew exactly who it was.

Sora lifted the sleeping girl into his arms who was in a too deep rest to be disturbed by the obnoxious banging and quickly paced up the stairs laying her down on his bed and tucking her in. He quietly but quickly closed his bedroom door and sprinted down the staircase to unlock the front door.

Again swinging it open he was met by a very livid Tidus who barged past him and began looking left and right in the small downstairs arrangement of the apartment.

'Where is she?' Tidus snarled getting in Sora's face. Sora had finally reached all of the boy's average height levels seeing as though he was a tardy bloomer. But even so late or not the years had done him well and he was now a handsome young man, who wasn't shy of female attention at all, even if his heart did only yearn for one. He had turned a lot of girls down in the past all for Kairi and he knew in his heart he had done the correct thing.

'Like I'd tell you.' Sora returned with as much venom he could muster.

'Very mature Sora, but I know she's here. Where else would she come?' Tidus shouted and made a beeline for the living room and Sora followed hastily.

'Yes she is here but keep it down she's asleep.' Sora spat.

'I knew it, she's in your room isn't she?' Tidus sneered pushing past Sora once more putting emphasise on the rhetorical question.

'Don't even think of going up there Tidus!' Sora barked striding towards him and getting in his face once more. 'I have yet to find out what you have done, but when I do you will be sorry for making her this upset.'

Tidus rammed Sora up to the wall knocking off a photo frame and letting it smash to the floor, he pinned him there and growled into the brunettes face.

'I'm getting pretty pissed off with your devotion Sora. Everybody knows you're in love with her but guess what? She's mine so leave her alone..!' The blond bought his fist back and just as it was about to collide with the male trapped beneath his grasps face a small yet powerful voice sounded.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE TIDUS!'

Both males simultaneously looked up and saw Kairi's eyes glistened with fresh tears, most streaming down her pallid face.

Tidus drew his fist back and uncurled his fingers letting the tension in his knuckles cease. He turned slightly so he was facing Kairi but still in a good position to knock Sora out if needs be, sighing he put on a calmer, more gentle voice and letting his whole mood change completely.

'Kai I was so worried when you ran out, please don't do this I love you.' Tears began to cascade again down the blond boys face while the brunettes face winced at the 'I love you' part, he kept silent though knowing they had to work it out even if it was in his household and he might not like the outcome.

'What part of 'you're an arsehole' and 'we're through' do you not understand Tidus? I cannot even look at you now.' Kairi whimpered; she stayed glued to her spot at the top of the stairs clutching the banister as if to release her pent up fury that had been brewing inside her all evening.

Tidus ran a coarse hand through his locks and then rested them over his eyes letting out an angry sigh, not directed to Kairi but to himself, how could he have been so stupid?

Sora watched the scene unfold intently waiting for what the seemingly troubled Tidus was going to speak next. He had yet to understand what they were fighting about; usually it was petty things like 'he came home late' or 'she takes too long in the bathroom' yes, pathetic stuff. But Sora knew that this was something mega, whatever Tidus had done he had screwed up; _big time._

'Kairi, don't do this, don't do this.' He had crouched down with his elbows propped up on his knees burying his face in his hands repeating over and over 'don't do this'.

'You betrayed my trust Tidus, how can I trust you after that. If I forgive you now and take you back every time you go out I am going to be worried, how will I know you won't take me for granted again? I'm sorry, I can't live like that.' Kairi cried, she had yet to move from her position but she too had fallen into a squat clutching onto the railings over the banister and looking through them like a little child.

Sora's eyes widened, just what had he done to her 'you betrayed my trust Tidus' kept replaying in his mind. This was definitely not a paltry scrap.

'I promise I will make it up to you Kai, I'm sorry. Just name it anything, I will do it.' Tidus continued to plead. Kairi had had enough.

'NO!' She yelled standing to her full height which wasn't very intimidating but she gave it a shot, her voice then quietened down and she squeezed her eyes shut as she wept the next part. 'You slept with another girl Tidus, you were unfaithful. Even after three years.'

Sora's breathing faulted, had he just heard the words that came out of the girl's mouth correctly? Tidus cheated?

His blue orbs narrowed, he knew he shouldn't get involved but hearing that made his senses numb and his brain was overtaken by rage. He grabbed Tidus by the collar and pulled him up bringing him eye level in hope the Blitzball star would see the fire in his eyes. He returned Tidus' previous but failed actions by pulling his right fist back to collide with the boys face and instead of responding to Kairi's pleas he carried on smashing his knuckles right into the blonde's nose.

His left hand released the tight grip on the males shirt as said male stumbled backwards but Sora didn't care he swung forward and planted another fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Regaining his composure quickly though Tidus swung back and smashed Sora's jaw causing it to bleed rather a lot.

The two well-built boys fought for as long as they could until Kairi was brave enough to step into the centre of it all. Even though the top of her head barely passed their shoulders and she wasn't the strongest of the bunch she managed with as much force as she could assemble to push each boy away from each other and keep them there at arm's length.

'That's enough; now stop it before you kill each other.' She screeched as her tears halted.

Both boys didn't even bother to look at the girl in between them, instead trying to hurt each other with the intensity of their glares but knowing and not wanting to risk her getting hurt they didn't physically attack just verbal.

'Oh don't you worry Kairi, we were getting to that.' Tidus snarled temporarily forgetting his apologies to the redhead and instead focusing on what he had wanted to do for a long time; kick Sora's arse.

'Fuck you Tidus how dare you cheat on her, she deserves so much better than you!' Sora swore gripping each fist tightly to his sides in an attempt to not lash out over Kairi's head and land one more blow in his face.

'What like you? Fuck yourself Sora everybody knows how pathetically in love you are with her, just give it up. Every single chance you can get you will take, you're pitiable.' Tidus sneered back watching in satisfaction as he saw Sora's tight angry mouth falter for a brief second into a sad frown before regaining a scowl, he knew that'd gotten to him and Sora knew it had cut too.

Tidus watched Sora amble a few steps backwards and point towards the door.

'Just get out, fuck off, leave, go.' Sora said quietly but the venom still laced his tone. His sapphire eyes locked onto Tidus' own deep blue eyes and the blond saw that the fire had been extinguished instead replaced with embarrassment and sadness.

Tidus knew he had struck a nerve and as much as he disliked Sora ever since he and Kairi had become official he did feel a twinge of guilt but he shook it off and looked towards the redhead. He gave her a small kiss on the head while whispering. 'I'm sorry.'

He turned back to his childhood friend but recent turned enemy and in the same tone that Sora had asked him to leave in he stated. 'This isn't over Sora.' With that the blond turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, leaving an eerie quietness aside from the echo of the door slam throughout the house.

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Tidus but I had to have one bad guy, even if he isn't really a bad guy, he just made a mistake. Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kairi sank down on her knees and put a foot at each side of her rear placing her hands gently on her lap. Her tears had run dry and her sadness was overpowering but the guilt she was feeling of Sora getting in between a fight between her and Tidus leading to him getting hurt was overshadowing her own pain, she looked up towards her best friend who was leaning against that banister; head tipped back, hands covering his face and quite a bit of blood on his torn clothing. When boys fight, they don't hold back.<p>

He let out a deep heavy sigh while pulling his head back forward and trained his eyes on her and that is when she saw the blood still trickling out his mouth where he had gotten punched first hit.

The nineteen year old girl stood up taking the twenty year old guy by the hand and began descending up the stairs pulling him along with her. He followed wordlessly having a feeling where she was taking him and what she was going to do. She had done it every single time he had gotten hurt when they were younger if his Mum didn't get to him first and he hated it with a passion no matter how more mature he was now.

She turned on the bathroom light and pulled him towards the bathtub making him perch on the side while she quickly retrieved the item she was on a mission for out of the ashy cabinet placed just above the sink. He groaned audibly which made a small hint of a smile work its way to her face with memoirs of the past before wiping off being replaced by a frown.

She pulled the medium sized bottle of alcohol out with some cotton wool and dragged the laundry basket over to him so she could sit while tending to his wounds.

Sora's bathroom was striking, something you would not expect for a guy living on his own who had just left his teenage years short of two months ago. It was the third biggest room in the house, first and second being his kitchen come living room and his bedroom but it was beautifully decorated. He had an old style bath and a separate shower at the opposite side of the room, the floorboards were solid oak wood and the walls were painted white giving the room a light airy feel. It was a good place to relax if you were having a bath at the end of a long day.

Neither young adults had said a word to each other since Tidus had gone but words didn't need to be spoken between the two, all each had to do was look at the other and be able to read them like a book. All these little things were what made their friendship one of a kind. Something very special.

As Kairi dabbed a small dose of the alcohol which was drained on the filament to his jaw line he winced and squeezed his eyes shut. The alcohol was seeping into the broken skin in aid to wash out any bacteria or dirt that may have been pulled in but the burning sensation almost felt painful. She ran a frail hand through his brunette bangs and he blinked open at a touch offering her a grimace turned smile. She returned it with her own apologetic contorted face which turned into a sad smile.

She touched the left side of his jawbone bone lightly and stared into his blue orbs, their eyes locked staying fixed and content for a few minutes. It was never gauche it just fell completely natural into their stride.

Sora reached out and grabbed her defined hipbones effortlessly picking her up and placing her on his left leg so both of her legs were in between his but not quite touching the floorboards. His left arm draped indolently all the way around the bottom of her back leaving his hand to rest idly on her left hip.

Pulling his right hand up to her face he affectionately drew patterns on one of her cheeks with his index finger revelling in the softness of her skin, the rest of his fingers brushing her nose frequently. They often had tender moments like this and as his eyes checked over her face he could see her eyelashes were stuck together with the dew from her tears, the patch of freckles on each side of her cheeks just below her eyes stood out on the inflamed tearstained skin.

Pulling his arm up he brushed back her bangs leaving his hand resting on the crown of her head, he pulled her face forward and placed an innocent kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes at his loving gesture.

'Sora?' She whispered in such a tiny delicate voice he barely heard it, he kept quiet and listened to what she had to enquire. 'Was what Tidus said true?'

The brunette male sighed subtly, he was wondering when this question was going to arise, guessing there was no point avoiding it he had to come right out and tell her the exact truth. The truth he had needed to tell her for years. Well practically since the first day he met her. His thoughts were interrupted again by her gentle voice.

'Sora please, I need to know.' He looked down at her and caught her staring with pleading eyes awaiting her to know the obviously needed truth.

Sora exhaled once more and repeated the action he took to place her on his lap but reversed, gently settling her down in front of him he leaned forward to grab her supple hands.

Even though they were not on sitting on the other anymore they were still at a very close proximity, Sora's legs were parted with his elbows leaning on his knees and holding Kairi's hands resting on her legs which were shut so tightly together they were almost shaking and he knew she needed to know the answer, she was so tense.

'Yes, everything Tidus said was the truth and it has been for years.' He managed to keep a strong powered voice but he was afraid it would crack, that was the first time he had spoken since the blond had left. He glanced at the beautiful girl who was facing him trying to comprehend what he had just admitted. When he opened his mouth to speak once again she interrupted.

'How long have you felt this way?' she whispered boldly gazing into his eyes.

'I always had a crush on you, but when I heard that Axel had kidnapped you when I was fifteen and you were fourteen I just knew then and there I was in love with you and would go to the worlds end to get you back safe even if it meant you'd return and I wouldn't.' He let out another deep breath, spilling his heart out was certainly making his body feel lighter but it didn't numb the pain any less.

'Why didn't you tell me Sora?' The ruby haired beauty cried, tears streaming once again down her already stained porcelain cheeks.

'How could I Kai? You were in a perfectly happy relationship with Tidus, even though it almost killed me, just seeing you so happy kept me going. Never once though did my feelings alter, I thought that maybe seeing how happy he made you I'd find the strength to move on but I never found it, if anything my admiration grew for you even more.' He was so surprised he hadn't broken down yet.

'I mean why didn't you tell me before? I was madly attracted to you before Tidus, I said yes to him because I thought you'd never realise my feelings and Tidus was the chance of happiness, the chance to move on in my life.' She wept regret and guilt filling her body as she realised what pain she'd caused her best friend, the one she swore to herself she'd never hurt and yet she had been for three and a half years without recognizing.

The brunette male's eyes widened at the revelation, all this time if he hadn't been so gutless they both could have been happy and almost hit the four year mark by now or maybe even longer. He inwardly cursed himself and tried to convince his inner voice to not ask this question but he had to know the answer no matter how much it pained him. Needless to say there can't be much more pain to endure through, he had had almost every inch of physical and mental pain a human being could possibly pursue.

'Did you l – love me Kairi?' He stammered losing his cool and beginning to break. The young woman looked positively stunned; she had not been expecting that asked. She took a deep breath.

'I think so, it was so much more than a crush and it killed be when you just spoke to another girl never mind anything else.' She divulged, her tears not ceased but slowed down rapidly.

'A – and now?' Sora asked, visibly shaking from both the answer he'd just received and for the possible answer he was about to be given even though he predicted the outcome.

Kairi shook her head signalling that she didn't know, she reached a hand out to cup his cheek and tenderly stroked his stubbly jaw, with her thumb tracing it over his lips as he pulled his left hand up and gently placed it over hers and planting an infinitesimal kiss on her thumb.

'Sora, I know my feelings for you never left, they are still there and as horrible and could be seen as unfaithful to Tidus my heart did yearn for you every second of my relationship with him, but with that being said the impact of not knowing you shared my feelings and knowing Tidus loved me how I loved you... Sora I became drawn to him, but I can honestly tell you I never loved him.'

Sora stared into her eyes, disbelief overcoming his senses, astonishment that she could have never loved a guy she had been with for just over three years, she carried on though.

'I kept telling myself that love would happen when it was destined, that I couldn't force love upon my senses it had to come natural, I thought because I was deeply attracted to Tidus and how he treat me felt like the most wonderful thing in the world that it would come eventually. I know I was unfair to him by trying to figure out my feelings but I was so sure that I could gradually fall. But even now three years on, those feelings I have for Tidus are neither no way near love nor the feelings I feel for you.'

'You feel or you felt?' Sora enquired.

'Feel.' She admitted. 'Sora I cannot lie to you, I am incredibly devastated with what happened with Tidus, I wasn't in love with him but I had fallen for him and that will take some time to get over. As for the feelings I have for you, I buried them so I guess rekindling the flame is going to have to be worked on. But if I sort my head out I think I will make the right decision in the end.' Kairi said holding both of his much larger hands in her petite ones.

'I think I will be okay with that and I think we will be okay in the end, Kai.' Sora responded giving her another tender peck on the lips and smiling genuinely for the first time since the start of the conversation. Looking at his watch he saw the time was 4:27am. He looked down at the redhead still perched on the laundry basket and held out a hand.

'Come on you let's get you to bed, it's bloody late.' He smiled as he pulled her up and not letting go of her hand. 'You take my bed and I will take the sofa.'

Sora attempted to let go and walk towards the exit when he felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down at the source and saw her biting her lip. Something was bothering her; he let her speak up first though and entwined their fingers as her indigo eyes bore into his, he patiently awaited her to speak.

'Well, I was thinking that if you'd like we c – could maybe share the bed, that way we both might get a bit of sleep. If you think it will be awkward though say and I will take the sofa, you stay in your own bed I intruded anyway.' She rambled.

The male didn't even answer instead he beamed down at her and pulled her along behind him turning off the bathroom light as they walked past the switch and turning left to his room wordlessly, he opened the door and the room was lightened by the moonlight enough so there was no need for artificial lighting.

He reluctantly let go of her hand, shut the door and made his way to the chest of drawers gathering some of her pyjama items she stashed at his house. She always liked to keep a spare set of clothes and pyjama's at Sora's house, probably because they were accustomed to it by their parents when they were kids. Except when they were little it involved Riku too.

Offering them to her she contentedly accepted and he turned around to look out of the window as she quickly changed. It didn't take very long.

'I'm done, so which side is yours?' She motioned to the double bed with the sheets all tangled up in a messy clump atop of the mattress from his scramble to answer the door to her a few hours before.

'I usually sleep in the middle, so pick a side and I will happily reside on the other.' He smiled off-handily. He laughed as she leaped onto the bed like a small child and cuddled under the soft sheets, begging for sleep to overtake her and take her to a happier and simpler state of mind for a few hours, maybe a bit of shut eye would clear her head and help her think straight.

He crawled in next to her and laid on his right side facing her as she was positioned on her back; draping his left arm over her stomach he kissed her temple.

'G – Night Kai, I'm here if you need me to talk to anymore.' With that he closed his eyes, very quickly falling into a half happy slumber.

'Goodnight Sora and thank you.' She replied shutting off the world as she drifted off gradually.


End file.
